


You shouldn't listen to perm-heads

by shyredhead



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, Feelings, Love, M/M, Mating, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Smut, but it's all a misunderstanding, gintoki being possessive, gintoki say somethings he shouldn't have, heat - Freeform, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyredhead/pseuds/shyredhead
Summary: "I hate omegas"and that's where everything began.Gintoki says something he shouldn't have and now a certain mayora is suffering from that.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 248





	1. You know what they say, a suppressant a day keeps the doctor away

**Author's Note:**

> This came to my mind yesterday night. I write it on the phone at a 1 a.m so it may contain some errors (I hope it doesn't).  
> If it does please let me now. Also I think there aren't enough stories about these two so I'll be training to make up for that.

"Damn! I hate omegas! "  
Those words struck Hijikata like a train.

Hijikata let down his glass of sake before looking over the source of that sentence.

Gintoki was right in front of him drinking like there was no tomorrow alongside a loud acquaintance of his, getting waste together. They were obviously drunk. And obviously annoying.

"Kondo-san I'll be leaving since tomorrow my patrol starts soon "  
He wanted to escape from any annoyance and by annoyance he meant the permhead. As he was leaving his friend turned around from annoying Otae to look at him.  
"Why so suddenly Toshi?TOSHI!?"

The cold air of the night was hitting his skin harder than usual making him shiver all over as he lighted up a cigarette and put it on his lips.

It had been a coincidence to met there. Kondo wanted to go to Otae's cabaret before returning to the barracks after a long day of work , and of course he dragged Toshi with him so it didn't seem he wasn't obviously stalking her, which was exactly what he was doing.

He had seen him. He would recognise that silver head and those red eyes everywhere. Thought it was the first time he saw him with others than the yorozuya.

He maybe had glanced too many times over their tables as he heard Kondo trying to flirt than get punched by Otae.

Seeing him being so friendly with that man made him feel things in his chest that he thought he wouldn't be able to feel at his age. But what made him hurt so much were those words.

In that society it was normal to have stereotypes regarding secondary genders and omega were usually considered weak or useless. It was normal to hear people talk shit about them but hearing him saying something like that hurt more than any bullet or cut he had ever received.

Trying to deny that he had feelings for that sugar addicted was useless. He had noticed that long ago. Something pulled the vice commander towards him. Whether it was the glimmer in his eyes as he got serious, that made him feel things in his bellly ,or his beautiful form as he fought or the way he looked when the shiroyasha awoke he couldn't tell. But one thing was sure: his smell was enchanting.

If you could overcome the scent of strawberry that enveloped the man that was too sweet for the likings of many( for Hijikata it was just addicting) you would be able to smell something else. Something that made you thought about rain yet at the same time feel the sun and another scent:cinnamon. 

If porfume could be images you would describes Gintoki's as a field that has a tree of cinnamon in the centre surrounded by a strawberries, everything wet with raindrops but lightened by the sun.  
Hijikata sure was attracted by the silver head he just wouldn't admit it aloud.

The best he could do was trying to avoid thinking about him. But the thought that Gintoki despised omega killed him.  
He wondered what he would say if he knew.  
Would he act like always? Or would he throw away the trust that had been built between the two them after so many fatigues?  
Hijikata didn't want to find the answer. Everything had to been kept as usual. Not that it could have ever been a problem.

"Well whatever "he thought as he returned to his room before going to sleep  
"I shouldn't care ".

But that night the vice-chief 's rest wouldn't make him relax. Instead he could feel every inches of his body reacting at the touch of his yukata. His skin being more sensitive than usual making it hard to find a good position to sleep. Making him switch from side to side. His breath becoming heavier and warmer.

He wasn't a fool. He knew what was happening. His heat was approaching.

Hijikata couldn't figure out why since he had been on suppressants for years never skipping a day. But that was a matter of tomorrow. The fatigue was getting the best of him as he felt asleep.

The following day was killing him. He felt weak, yet all of his senses were amplified. He figured out that it was better if he went to his doctor as soon as possible, since his medicine weren't working anymore.

"Well Hijikata-san, I assume that you were diligent in taking all your pills but that's not the issue here"  
Hijikata looked confused .  
"Then what is it doctor?"

"I think you found your mate. If that's the case I could recommend you some contraceptive if you don't mind"  
"Eh?" Hijikata was speechless for a moment. When the light bulb above his head lighted his expression switched from confused to flustered almost blushing.  
"But that's impossibile I haven't met anyone if I had I think I would be the first to know!"

The doctor looked at him and smiled  
"Listen Hijikata-san..."

\-------

The day couldn't get worse. He thought. Lighting a cigarette and putting it on his lips. But it actually did. As he was trying to get back to his barracks before his heat could completely hit him he heard a woman screaming .

Of course being who he was he jumped to the rescue. The sound was coming from a small alley behind a building. It was dark and far from the principal streets.

As he turned around the corner he saw a woman crying for help as a group of man was taking her by force.  
"Oi you bastards.." he said putting out the cigarette on the ground ."let her go. I don't want to stain her with your blood."

The widest of the man turned around to look at him. He was about to say something but his eyes' expression changed when he recognised the figure in front of him.  
"T-the vice commander of the shinsengumi!"  
He screamed as the group of men let go of the woman, that escaped quickly, to focus on the new arrival.

Hijikata smirked "well thanks for the presentations"

He charged the men and he was having the upperhand. Until he scented it.  
That smell. That one damned smell.

It made his body suddenly felt weak. His own pheromones started to came out.  
The men in front of him looked at him first startled but then they all smirked at the same time.  
"You don't say?" the widest man exclaimed "why should we settle for a beta when we can rape an omega?"  
Hijikata fell to the ground as his own legs gave up under him. As he felt foreign hands touching his body he couldn't see anymore as his vision became so blurry that he couldn't distinguish the figures in front of him. That's when he heard him.

"Hey there "said an amused voice "With what kind of beauty are you playing ?Can I join in too?"

"Eh what do you wan-ugh!"  
Hijikata couldn't see what was happening he could only understand that those hands left his body. And he could hear the sounds of swords clashing together and screams of pain.

As the fight went on he was only reduced to one sense. His nose was overwhelmed by that porfume.

It was then that he remembered his doctor's words.

" Your body has found your mate. There are things in which our instincts come first and that's one of those cases. Your body is reacting to his scent and it's preparing for the mating."

Hijikata couldn't think straight anymore and when the hands, from which that smell was coming from, took him like a bride he didn't complain.

"Let's go mayora"


	2. A man should always buy jumps first thing in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with chapter two. I tried to write this as fast as possible. You comments and kudos gave me the will <3  
> Hope it doesn't contain any grammar mistakes. If it does please let me know.

There are times when a man reconsiders his life choices. That was one of those moment.

Gintoki was wondering why in his right mind he became friend with that idiot.

Sakamoto had just crashed into his house with one of his little spaceship, destroying his roff...again.

"Hahahaha,kintoki !Long time no see!  
How have you been?"  
"I was fine until a stupid acquaintance of mine decided to use my house as a landing base" He replied as Sadaharu bit Sakamoto's head.

"Hahahaha, come on Kintoki. To make it up how about a drink ? It's on me"  
At the offer of free drinks Gintoki's eyes lighted up.  
"Oh Sakamoto so nice seeing you again" He said in a monotonous voice as he put his arm around his neck and then freed him from Sadaharu.

"Kintoki I know the right place let's go find Oryo-chan. Hahahaha"

The men entered the cabaret only to be greated by Otae.  
"Gintoki I hope you didn't bring along Shin-chan or kagura-chan in these king of place. Or I'll-" Her eyes showed a murderous intent as her own body emitted a killer aura.

"D-don't worry I'm here with an old friend of mine, see?" Gintoki pointed at his left where Sakamoto was supposed to be. The spot was now void.  
"Who?"

A loud voice could be heard instead inside the place. As Sakamoto jumped on the hostess.  
"Oryo -chan I'm here for a 40 million kind of serv-ugh" and there you have an half buried man on the floor.

"That's the idiot"Gintoki said as he pulled Sakamoto by his collet out of the ground marching towards the table Otae was assigning them.

"What kind of pervs do you have as friends gin-san?hm?Please don't let Shin-chan get involved with them" She emitted again that weird aurea

"So what will you to have?"  
"The most expensive things you have since it's on him" Gintoki affirmed while Sakamoto was too numb from the hit to elaborate how many money his friend was going to make him spend.

Of course as the two of them drank they tried to catch up on the other, recall moments of their youth together and talk about news.

"Hahahaha Kintoki have you heard about-" " My name is Gintoki!" "As I was saying Kintoki-" "you piss me off " he said hitting Sakamoto on the head.  
"Do you remember Kurokono? Hahah well maybe you won't believe me but he got married with a beautiful omega isn't that great ?Hahaha bet you are a little jealous " Sakamoto started to tap his index on Gintoki's chest. Sakamoto was definitely drunk.

"Being yourself an alpha and still haven't been able to find one"  
"Tsk I don't care. "  
"That's not true. You would like to have someone to mate with. I'm sure, considering your secondary gender, you know well how it feels to embrace an omega. How you can't stop from ***** into **** and-"  
"S-shut up!" "Eh?Kin are you perhaps blushing"  
"Damn! I hate omegas " He drunk a glass of beer as Sakamoto laugh amplified.  
"Hahahah you say that but you're just still angry about that time when an omega chose Takasugi over you right?Hahaha"  
Gintoki gripped his glass too hard making it break in million pieces. His face trying to express the opposite of what he felt with a big innocent smile. But his eyes were murderous.  
"Hm? What time ? I don't-oh that time , see I've even forgotten about it " he said moving his hand through his hair.

Of course he remembered the courtesan. Not that she was so important to him or that beautiful. But it was the first time , as an alpha, that he tried to court someone, so of course his pride got hurt at that rejection.

For how things were now he didn't actually try to find a mate. He had trouble to protect the people he cared for , so why adding another person to that list. 

He had been given a second chance to care for dear ones, he wouldn't throw it away so easily wasting his time on his secondary gender's matter.

From Kagura and shinpachi, Otose and Otae, Sacchan and Tsukki to the Shinsengumi guys: Kondo, Okita and Hijikata.  
The last being always so irritating and annoying. Being so proud and arrogant. With those smerald eyes of his and those silky ebony hair that he wanted to ruffle so much! That pale skin that seemed so smooth and soft, and ...and ...

Wait wait wait.Just wait ! Was he really about to think of the mayora as attractive ?did he drink too much?

That was the right sign it was time to go home.  
But first he had to convince Sakamoto to do so. As if someone had heard his wish a loud bang could be heard at the front door as Mutsu entered the local.

"So this is where you were slacking off ?hm? So while a was discussing with our client you ran off to a cabaret?" She said stoned faced  
"Hahahah good evening Mutsu ! Are you perhaps jealous 'cause I came here to see-buarghh!" A punch landed right in his guts as Mutsu payed the bill for both of you.  
"Here this is for the roof's damages" She said handing Gintoki some money.  
" Now if you excuse us" She said after kicking her boss into a bag going towards the exit of the place.

"Well time to go home" As he got out his body froze as the cold air of the night made he wake up from that drunk state a little bit. Stopping in front of the entrance he could smell the lingering scent of smoke and maple in the air.

An image of a man with dark short hair crossed his mind as his nose tried to hold on to that porfume. Why the hell was he thinking about a man? And Hijikata among everyone .

He decided it was best for his own good to go home and sleep . And so he did.

The next morning he woke up pretty late. Shinpachi and Kagura had went out to do some errands leaving their leader alone. He decided to go out to buy jumps.

Gintoki had just exited the store when a frightened woman approached him.

"You can fight ! Right?" She looked at his sword and then at him with concerned eyes as her hands caught his kimono's sleeve. She was breathless. Must have ran as quick as possible.

Gintoki nodded. " Please go and help that man! H-he is alone against 8 men. Please!" She said pointing towards a small alley that went behind the buildings.  
"I own so much to that man- to that Hijikata-san"'  
Not that he wouldn't have gone to the rescue but at the only mentioning of his name Gintoki could swear his heart jumped into his throath.

He ran as fast as he could trying to keep in mind the woman's directions but a really strong smell kept distracting him. Thank God the scent seemed to be coming from where the fight was supposed to be.

Gradually as he got closer the scent kept getting stronger and stronger. It was nothing like he had ever felt. So addicting and arousing. It awoke something in him that he had repressed for so long. There wasn't anymore only the will to protect. An instinct of claiming and posses pervaded his body. He was becoming more like a beast. An alpha . And that meant an omega and especially an unclaimed was near.  
But what scared the rational part of him was the fact that that porfume smelled like him. Smoke and maple mixing with honey.

When he turned the corner the scenario that presented to his eyes wasn't of his likings at all. Hijikata was all flushed. He seemed weak.  
Overcome by his instinct of surrending. Gintoki didn't like that. He liked the man as strong and indipendent seeing him like that made his own blood boil. To think that he could be reduced to that state was somehow irritating. But what irritated him the most, to the point where he wanted to murder, was that he was showing that face and scent to those men. To someone other that him.

He couldn't understand why he became so possessive towards Hijikata. The thought that the man was an omega was unexpected yet Gintoki felt relieved in a way. If the stories about fated mate were true he had found him, mayora.

And his own body was clearly responding as it let out a huge amounts of his alpha pheromones that served to scare those men and court the omega, trying to make him feel safe.

"Hey there "he said in a amused voice trying to hold back his instinct to kill those men , wanting to make an entrance worthy of a protagonist.  
"With what kind of beauty are you playing ?Can I join in too?"

"Eh what do you wan-ugh!" He quickly beat the shit out of those man. Making sure to injury their hands so they wouldn't think about touching anyone at all. Especially him again.

As those men layed unconscious he approached Toushirou. He was a shaking mess. Eyes all watery. But the worst thing ,that made Gintoki feel guilty, was to see that he was getting aroused by that view.

Trying to use his rational mind and not give up to the temptation of fucking his brain out against that wall, he picked him up as best as he could. (Bride style of course)

His own body was shaking from the trepidation of touching him, but he first had to take him somewhere safe and clarify some things. Keeping himself as composed as possible Gintoki started to walk.

"Let's go mayora"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for this chapter. We are at 2/3 of the story. The third chapter will contain mostly fluff and smut moments.


	3. Sometimes when a kid annoys a girl is because he likes her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was my first time writing some serious smut between two men. So be critical and let me know what you think <3

Gintoki had opted for the nearest and most useful solution. An hotel. He thought that Hijikata wouldn't have liked to be seen in that state by his comrades, Gintoki didn't like the idea of the omega, fully in heat, surrendered by men in the Shinsengumi's barracks as well, and his own house was out of questions, considering the presence of two minors. The only option left was an hotel and a love one precisely. There was an higher chance for the walls do be soundproof and thick, so that no-one could scent the omega pheromones and hear his pants.

Of course all of this required an huge demonstration of the alpha's own iron will, as he was going crazy over the scent of the other man.

He had layed Hijikata on the bed. The omega was still panting with a uneven breaths and his mouth was letting out a lot of whines. But what menaced Gintoki self control was his smell. It was so rich and enticing.

Gintoki opened his uniform so that he could breath more easily and feel less hot. But that only made the scent in the room only stronger.  
The man seemed still unconscious from the peak of his heat's wave. Among his breaths and moans he somehow managed to whimper something.  
"A-alpha! ngh p-please" as he started to fidget. His skin burning against the clothes asking for more friction.

It was best for the two of them if he left the room before he jumped on the omega and fucked him raw. He didn't want to force the man. It seemed like Hijikata wasn't aware of who was with him at the moment and Gintoki may have not been the best man but still he was a good one and he wouldn't take advantage of the omega. That day had been long enough already with finding out that Hijikata was his destined mate. He wouldn't be able to manage a rape prosecution too on a police officer moreover.

He was about to leave the room when a hand grabbed his shirt. When suddenly the first thought that came to his mind was "Is the ceiling of rooms always this nice ?" As Hijikata pulled the man on the bed and climbed on him. This remainded Gintoki of two things:  
1 Hijikata may be an omega but he was still strong   
2 He was stubborn on his own let alone with his instincts amplified.

He looked up and met Hijikata's gaze that seemed so lost in pleasure and bliss that for a moment the time stopped. 

Hijikata needed more, so much more. He assaulted the alpha's neck trying to catch more of that scent, hoping it could satisfy his thirst, and started to rub his body against the lower one.

In the meantime Gintoki tried to stop the omega. But every time he managed to remove the man from his neck he returned stronger and more needy.

"My my oogushi-kun get a grip! I'm pretty sure you don't want this" he pulled again but all he got was a little whine from the man and the swap from smelling to licking.

"Oi mayofreak!" The licking turned in kissing  
"H-hijikata!"the man bit and that gave Gintoki the resolution to pull with all his strength successfully separating the omega from him.   
"Have you fully gone insane!?Oi-!" Gintoki met eyes with him. He was blushing. Face all red. Trying to avoid his gaze. Mouth trembling but what captured the white head's attention was the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

He was crying. Hijikata was crying. The man ,usually so stubborn, was now showing such emotion, a mix of sadness and frustration. 

"Y-you hate me right !" A cry of pain. The kind grief that hits you right in the heart. Hijikata lowered his head not daring to look the perm head in the eyes. 

Gintoki could feel his own chest hurting as if an arrow had just pierced through it. It took him some seconds to register the words that had been spit out.  
"Wait what do you mean by hate ?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well , I mean , we sure fight quite a lot but I wouldn't call that-"   
"You said that you hate me" a voice that couldn't almost be heard. "You SAID that you hate omegas in the cabaret yesterday" 

Hijikata was trying his hardest to remain reasonable enough considering his heat. But his body was still giving signals that it wanted to mate. He could feel his hole soaking wet and the spots, where the alpha's hands were kept to keep him still, burned.

Gintoki startled Hijikata by hugging him. "Dammit!" Against his neck Hijikata could fell Gintoki cheeks reddening.  
"It's-it's not right. It's an old quarrel between me and a friend. I don't actually hate omega you dumbass!" He said lookin directly into the black haired samurai.

"And even if I hated omegas I could never bring myself to hate you. I can feel that you are my mate. It feels so right. We fought like in all the cliché comedy were the little boy that loves his classmates start to harrass her in order to get noticed. We didn't know but our bodies knew." He said hugging Hijikata harder. The omega's eyes were still watery and he couldn't tell if it was due the crying or the heat. He sure was warm all over. And releasing that scent once again.

"So Hijikata-" Gintoki lifted his upper body, making hijikata shift lower, sitting on his crotch."let's help ourselves out , shall we?" He grinned like an idiot as Hijikata blushed as he suddenly realized what was poking his ass.

"Wait -ah" Gintoki turned the omega, so that the man was laying down on the bed.  
"Wait you dumbas-ngh ah" Gin attacked his mouth. And as soon as Hijikata opened his mouth to moan he sticked in his tongue  
entangling it with the black haired's one.

Their tongues danced together, while the omega started to hit the man shoulder gasping for air, head becoming more and more dizzy.

When Gintoki let go of his mouth Hijikata was already a mess. Breathing harder, trying to regain some sanity. A line of droll running down his chin produced by their kiss after their mouth departed.

When he regained some air , Hijikata spoke with a tone that was mixing anger and arousal "You-ah ngh!" Gintoki squeezed the black haired man's bulge.  
"My my oogushi-kun are you going shy on me? After we both declared mutual love before so it's only natural for me to reclaim what mine "  
"Eh ? Yours?!Ah!!" Gintoki bit the omega neck.  
"Now that's for before" he raised up and started to undo his kimono, throwing it aside. As he opened his shirt , revealing his body and emitting more of his own pheromones, his red eyes glowed. It's useless to hide that by seeing that Hijikata's heart started to beat faster.

Gintoki lowered down and licked his own lips  
"Let's have some fun"  
His quickly got rid of the man's clothes.  
And charged towards his nipples.  
"Itadakimasu" he said before he started to lick and suck at the man chest. Hijikata let out some moans trying to hide them by putting his hand on his mouth. But Gintoki was having none of it. He quickly pulled Hijikata wrist to his side.  
"Let me hear"

He continued to play with his nipples until he was satisfied then he moved to the main course. Gintoki took Hijikata's cock in his hand and started to stroke it. The omega let out some moans. And when Gintoki felt the omega breath quickening he shifted lower and licked the member from the base to the tip, making it wet in precum and droll. Then he sucked the tip until he could feel the omega hips moving forward asking for more. "Gintoki-ah ngh p-please!"  
He took the member in his mouth. He started to suck at it. Savoring every drop of precum. He placed a hand and stoke the base that he couldn't reach with his mouth and with the other he played with the man's ball. 

When Hijikata's hips started to move and shake Gintoki put his hands on the bed and hinted the omega to do as he pleased. The man started to trust his hips up and down so that Gintoki could deepthroat him. It was so good. The mouth of Gintoki being so warm and wet. He quickly started to lose rhythm and moaned more louder. That was the sign he was close to cum. But instead of retreating Gintoki forced himself to keep his mouth on the cock, until his nose was touchin the man's pube. Smelling all of his scent and when the omega came, he drinked everything till the last drops.  
As Gintoki raised up he looked at Hijikata.

He was beautiful. Shaking against the bed, face all flushed and breath so heavy. At the peak of the ectasy. But that was far from over.

Gintoki raised the hips of the omega still caught up in the pleasure to realize what was about to happen . Gin put himself between the man's legs and before saying anything inserted a finger. He knew that Hijikata could already take more than one, he could smell it. 

He was soaking wet. Gintoki added more fingers and started to search for the thing that could help the omega see stars.

Guess he had found it since the omega started to moan louder. "Gin-please more ah!"  
He couldn't bear it anymore himself he was about to burst.   
He positioned himself in front of his entrance.  
"So how would you like it?"  
The omega averted his eyes and blushed hard.  
"R-rough"  
Gintoki smirked and quickly turned the omega around, face against the pillow and pushed in .  
He could feel the omega voice going from initial confusion for the switch to pleasure and cut scream as the omega came hard on the sheets.   
"You are the fucking best" said Gintoki before he started to pound hard into the omega. The position was causing the man to hit the prostate with each trust and that made Hijikata feels so good, that he was sure he could literally melt. Between that and the scent the alpha was realising he couldn't feel better or so he thought before Gintoki lowered down, changing angle, and started to lick his ear's love and nibble it.   
"Hijikata ngh!" The omega had involuntary squeezed the man's cock becoming so tight Gintoki could swear he could die from the pleasure. The omega was so wet yet it was enveloping his shape so well, he understood he was near.

He started to pound harder untile the room was filled with the omega' s moans and the wet and smack sounds of their bodies conjoing.

"Gin-gintoki ah ngh I'm close" it was then that the omega released a huge amount of pheromones making the mouth of the alpha thirsty and drooling as the he could practically taste the man. 

Gintoki didn't resist and bit hard on the neck of the omega. That was so unexpected that Hijikata came untouched. Pleasure being to much to bear.

But gintoki wasn't finished yet. Between the moans of his lover he could feel his shaft getting bigger. And his own need to posses the man grew stronger. So when his body started to pound even harder into the man that was still on the bliss from his orgasm, Gintoki couldn't resist the temptations to leave more marks, whether they were bite, kiss or hickey he didn't care he just needed to claim the man as his.

Hijikata couldn't take it anymore he was shaking all over and felt like he couldn't cum anymore or he would die. He was already over sensitive after having come three times. By now he was a complete mess. But he could feel that Gintoki was near the end together with the knot. 

Gintoki rhythm became more savage, the neck and near of Hijikata was completely red and violet due the marks.

The perm head was about to cum but he was still missing something they were both missing something.  
So before he could reach the orgasm. He quickly pulled out causing a little pain to both of them due his shaft dimensions getting bigger.   
Turning around the omega as fast as possible he buried himself again in his warmth.  
And before he could came he kissed the man hard. 

"Ngh Ah -gin wait-aaah" Gintoki looked at he man worried as Hijikata started to shake and his breath became even harder.  
"Gintoki Am I going to die ah ngh!" He said trembling as his sight became withe. Gintoki understanding what was about to happen quickened his peace making sure to hit the prostate every single time he came as he heard the omega moan and arch his back like he had never done.  
"Ah ahh ngh?!ah-!" Gintoki watched as the man below him looked like the personification of pleasure.  
" I'm afraid Hijikata-kun" he said as the man started to regain his breath.  
"That you just had a dry orgasm."  
"Hmn?" Hijikata seemed so tired and dizzy that all Gintoki could do was hug him and stay together on the bed , united by his knot. Kissing behind his neck. 

"All mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend to write more about the two of them since I find their chemistry so great.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end for this chapter. I think there will be only two chapter on the go: on with Gintoki point of view (the next) and the last with some glorious smut.


End file.
